


Five gets non-coned by  Sparrow Ben and the Horrors ten tickles

by Anonymous



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Number Five | The Boy in a Teenage Body, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Oral Sex, Sparrow Academy Student Ben Hargreeves, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, The Sparrow Academy (Umbrella Academy), five/original ben hargreeves if you squint, yes this is gonna go out like a hentai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Five is annoyed by Sparrow Ben constantly pestering him, he tries to come to him to put a stop to it but things don't go out as he initially planned.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Ben Hargreeves, number five/the horror
Kudos: 70
Collections: Anonymous





	Five gets non-coned by  Sparrow Ben and the Horrors ten tickles

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a joke in my head but it progressively got a little serious? idk  
> anyways Sparrow Ben and The Horror plowing down on lil ol' Five, enjoy

For some reason Sparrow Ben had a fixation on Five, he follows him everywhere and tries to strike up conversations randomly. It annoyed him and Five decides to confront the man about it, so in one night when everyone was asleep Five blinks into Sparrow Ben's room.

"What the-- oh, it's just you." He suddenly looked calm, Five approaches his bed slowly and decides to take his shot and ask "Why do you keep on following me? It's annoying and I'd like it if you'd stop doing that." Five noticed that Sparrow Ben was smirking, he's reaching out for something underneath his blanket.

"It's cos you're cute, and I'm your brother in another timeline right? I just want to know more about that, sweetheart." Five cringes and crosses his arms, hes thinking to himself, these sparrow kids are fucking weirdos. Before he could get the chance to flip him off and blink away he was stopped by a bunch of...tentacles? Oh no.

The horror was holding him in place, but slowly lifting him towards Sparrow Ben's bed. "What the fuck are you doing?!" The horror slammed him down the mattress, the bed was comfortable and soft, just like his own in his previous timeline. Five looked up and saw that Sparrow Ben was on top of him with lustful eyes.

"I want to have fun with you, hmm-- Five was it? Are you a virgin?" His expression changed to a warped anger "what?! L-let me go, or I swear to fucking god I'll kill every single one of--" Five was cut off with a hot feeling in his mouth, the larger man was kissing him. Sparrow Ben was now roaming his hands around his body and because he was physically thirteen, he couldn't help but get hard.

"I bet you are, but maybe you and your siblings do it too." He tried thrashing away from his hold but the Horror was too strong, and he was far too weak. "Stop-stop…This isn't funny…" Five felt his shirt being unbuttoned, shorts getting tugged down. With his last ounce of effort he tried to scream "Sorry we can't have that, sweetheart."

A tentacle lunged itself into his mouth, it was sticky and gross, tasted like blood. Sparrow Ben didn't even bother with preparing him as he thrusted into him roughly, it hurt like hell. He pounded into him mercilessly, the tentacle inside his mouth moved as well, Five felt like he was suffocating.

Everything hurtled but it couldn't stop Five from spewing out muffled cries and moans "You like that huh? You little slut?" No, he didn't, he wanted this to stop, he wanted someone to help him. As Sparrow Ben muttered praises into his ear he felt himself tightening up, was he gonna cum now?

"Ugh, Fuck… You're close aren't you, whore?" The tentacle removed itself from his mouth for an answer "F-fuck you." Sparrow Ben's face was unreadable, he looked angry but also smug. "With pleasure." He pulled out and started pumping his cock "w-wait what?" "I'm not the only one who wants to have fun with you, you know?" Five's face whitened, no,no,no,no.

He saw a glimpse of a tentacle moving towards his tight hole but after that he only saw white, Five's entire body was being moved by the tentacle thrusting into him, the pleasure was overwhelming, it entirely covered all of the pain he first felt. "You're so cute you know? messed up like this, all for us."

Sparrow Ben was now positioned besides him, angling his thick shaft onto Five's mouth to prevent him from making any other loud noises "Be a good boy and take my cock all the way hmm?" He hesitated and refused to open his mouth, he didn't want something gross in his mouth again.

A small glint of anger momentarily showed itself on Sparrow Ben's face as he took a handful of Five's hair and yanked it roughly, his mouth opened by instinct and the man took his chance and trusted inside his pretty little mouth. God did he feel full, Five felt a bump on his stomach, the Horror was way too deep inside.

"S..stoop.." Five knew that pleading would get him nowhere but he was just hoping that it would come to an end soon. Sparrow Ben and the Horror's thrusting got rapidly faster and they both pounded into him a lot harder, he knew what was coming next. "H-hey I think I'm gonna cum now… I'll be sure to do it inside your mouth, you'd like that hm?" Five nodded.

It wasn't much later as The both came, the horror thankfully just stopped thrusting and slowly retracted back into Sparrow Ben's stomach or wherever it was. Fives mouth tasted every drop of it, gross and bitter, some of it dripped down his face. He didn't want to move at all, everything hurtled. "Swallow it for me, baby." Five did as he was told, afraid to find out what The man might do if he didn't comply.

"Good boy, now I know that you're tired so shy don't you just stay here for the night? We can have more fun in the morning." Right at this moment, Five was just a helpless little boy, he can deal with the lingering pain in his body later. Just, not right now. An approving grumble came out of his lips, even if he didn't want it, Five couldn't do anything as he was about to pass out anyway.

Sparrow Ben's face turned into an unusually soft expression, his fingers gently tracing Five's cheeks "Get some sleep then, don't go away in the morning, I still have more planned for us." He didn't hear what the man said as his mind was already blurry, Five was already falling asleep.

The gentle touch of Sparrow Ben's fingers caressing his face was comforting, It reminded him of the times when him and His Ben used to read books and fall asleep together when they were kids. Though a pang of fear ran down his spine, Five just decided to ignore it for now. The thought of Ben, His Ben holding his face as he slept made him smile a bit, Five knew the man before him wasn't Ben but he really couldn't care about it right now.

"...G'night Ben.."


End file.
